fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Atalanta
This article is for Atalanta. For the 4 (Alter) version, please refer to Atalanta (Alter). Archer of Red, Atalante |attribute = Earth |qhits = 3 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 31.5% |starabsorption = 148 |stargeneration = 8% |npchargeatk = 0.5% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Reverse S |traits = Argo-Related, Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Neutral・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= - Crossing Arcadia A= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 10 |c2 = 15 |c3 = 20 |c4 = 25 |c5 = 30 }} |-| Rank B+= |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 15 |c2 = 20 |c3 = 25 |c4 = 30 |c5 = 35 }} |-| Video= - Old= - Arcade= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |20}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |12}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |10}} |81 = |30}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She has the highest HP values out of all 4 Archers. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Helena Blavatsky, Nursery Rhyme, Queen of Sheba, and Miyu Edelfelt. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Irisviel (Dress of Heaven). *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/Apocrypha × FGO Special Campaign, 25 April 2018 Update. Images Saint Graphs= Atalanta1.png|Stage 1 Atalanta2.png|Stage 2 Atalanta3.png|Stage 3 Atalanta4.png|Stage 4 Atalantaaf.png|April Fool Archer02-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= Atalantaicon.png|Stage 1 AtalantaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AtalantaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AtalantaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S014 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S014 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S014 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Atalantanew1.png|Stage 1 Atalantanew2.png|Stage 2 Atalantanew3.png|Stage 3 S014 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S014 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S014 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo014.png|NP Logo atalantasprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) atalantasprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) atalantasprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Atalantanew arts long.png|Arts Attack Pose Atalantanew buster long.png|Buster Attack Pose 1 Atalantanew buster short.png|Buster Attack Pose 2 Atalantanew quick short.png|Quick Attack Pose 1 Atalantanew quick long.png|Quick Attack Pose 2 Atalantanew extra.png|Extra Attack Pose Atalantanew skill.png|Skill Pose Atalantanew NP.png|Noble Phantasm Pose Atalanta_bow_new.png|Tauropolos Atalanta_bow.png|Tauropolos (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Atalanta 1.png|Stage 1 Atalanta 2.png|Stage 2 Atalanta 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Applearrow.png|Apple Arrow Chocolate (Valentine CE) TwilightMemory.png|Twilight Memory CE607.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE697.png|Party Time CE821.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (CE) CE895.png|Destiny of Fighting Each Other |-| Others= AtalantaArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) AtalantaArcadeAscension.png|Stage 2, 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Greek Servants Category:Argo-Related Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Orleans Category:Okeanos